Sailor Moon Lunar: The Rise of Lunar Sailor Moon
by Crystal Knight
Summary: A year after an car crash that killed Usagi's family & left Usagi injured & once she heals, she trains to be a great swordsman like her father, but her dreams are cut short by the Dark Kingdom when she is kidnapped and taken to the Dark Kingdom where Usagi is offered to join Beryl. Will Usagi join Beryl? Or Will Usagi simply refuse? Stay there and find out!
1. The Rebirth, Part 1

Sailor Moon Lunar: The Rise of Lunar Sailor Moon

Episode 01: "The Rebirth"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This is a retelling of the first Season. All the  
Senshi appear in the episode and it is unknown at this  
time how long they had been fighting the Dark Kingdom.  
However more will be revealed as time goes by. Please  
comment! Thanks and enjoy!

****** The Rebirth ******

"Fire Soul!"

Sailor Mars yelled as she hurled a ball of fire at the youma.  
The youma made a horrific scream as the fire hit it.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled as she called lightning forth with her  
lightning rod that was on the center of her tiara. And the lightning  
hit the youma. The youma screamed in terror of the lightning.

"Crescent Beam!"

Venus yelled as she sent a yellow beam at the youma and the youma  
was burning up. The youma spoke.

"You may have beaten me here, but Queen Beryl will win the war!"

The youma spoke its dying words and then it was gone being totally  
burned up by Venus's beam of light. Luna and Artemis walked up to  
the Senshi and spoke.

"Good job everyone. Another youma bites the dust. You need another ally  
to help vanquish the evil beings of the Dark Kingdom."

Luna congratulated the Senshi. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury looked at  
each other and then looked at Luna and Mercury spoke.

"Luna, I am not trying to be rude... is all the Senshi here?"

Sailor Mercury asked Luna a question about the Senshi.

"I don't know if there is any more Senshi. I haven't Sensed any more  
Senshi lately. However, you must keep your guard up."

Luna explained that she could not sense anymore Senshi. The Sailor Senshi  
returned to home base since there was no more threat to Tokyo.

Elsewhere, Usagi Tsukino, a fourteen year old girl whose parents and brother  
died in an accident a year earlier. Usagi was in the car at the time, but  
she miraculously survived the attack, but she had some injuries. Once her  
injuries had healed, she returned to her father's dojo and continued her training  
and also teaching children the art of self defense using the swordsmanship of the  
Samurai.

"Now remember, a true Samurai won't hurt innocent people."

Usagi spoke to a group of children. Each of them was holding wooden swords in their  
hands.

"Yes Sensei!"

The students yelled in unison to the teaching of Usagi.

"Good. Remember what I taught you. Protect all children, Defeat the evil and save innocent  
people! Class dismissed."

Usagi told all the children and the children got all of their belongings and went home. Then  
a young man named Mamoru Chiba came by and spoke with Usagi.

"Do you really think you can teach those children the way of the Samurai?"

Mamoru asked her in a mocking tone. Usagi glared at him and answered him.

"My father was the best swordsman in Japan and he taught me all I know. If anyone can teach  
children, it's me! My family died a year ago in a car crash and I still have no idea who killed  
them, but I will keep their memory alive... I will be the best swordsman in Japan and teach others  
to help the innocent and defenseless."

Usagi answered back in an uncaring tone. Her family was savagely taken from her and she trained day  
and night to be the best swordsman or swords-woman in Japan. Despite her age, she was very good. She  
had a sword that was passed down to her from her father. It was called 'Samurai Katana.' it was the  
strongest sword known in Japan and the sword was used during the age of feudal Japan.

"Odango Atama, you don't have to bite my head off. I was just making a statement."

Mamoru snapped back at Usagi by calling her a name which really set her off in a rage.

"I am not Odango Atama! My name is Usagi Tsukino! Get through your thick skull!"

Usagi yelled back at him for calling her Odango Atama and she picked up her wooden sword and stormed  
into her house. Mamoru thought a moment that Usagi really had an attitude problem. Mamoru continued on his  
way and Usagi sat on the couch and relaxed for a moment. Then Usagi saw the Samurai Katana and got up  
from the couch and walked over to the wall and picked up the Samurai Katana from its resting place. She  
held the Samurai Katana in her hand. It was a light weight sword, but it contained lots of power. However,  
if the Dark Kingdom came and attacked, the sword would be no match for the evil forces.

Then out of nowhere, Zoicite and Kunzite appeared out of nowhere with a horde of youma and began attacking  
Usagi and destroying her house. She held the Samurai Katana in her hand and used against the invading youma.  
The youma fired all over the house causing a fire which caused it to burn and Zoicite took Usagi's famed  
Samurai Katana and Kunzite captured Usagi and Zoicite, Kunzite, and all the youma vanished from the house  
and the house burned to the ground and everyone in Tokyo would think Usagi died in the blaze.

Zoicite, Kunzite and all the youma arrived at Queen Beryl's headquarters and delivered Usagi to Queen Beryl.  
Zoicite and Kunzite let go of Usagi and threw down her Samurai Katana close to Usagi and threw Usagi down to  
the ground and Queen Beryl spoke.

"Welcome Usagi Tsukino! I have waited for this day... the day where you join my evil forces! With you on my  
side, we can crush the world. With your Samurai Katana and my unlimited power, we can rule the world!"

Queen Beryl made her proposal to Usagi and Usagi already knew her answer that she would give.

"Why in the world would I side with you? You are nothing more than an ugly twisted evil bitter snake! I would  
never join forces with you! I would rather die first before joining you!"

Usagi yelled back at Beryl in giving her her answer about joining the Dark Kingdom. This made Beryl very angry and  
she spoke to Usagi once more.

"Very well..." Beryl started and then she continued, "since you have refused my offer, I will kill you for your insulting  
words. However, first I will crush your sword with my power!"

Queen Beryl told Usagi and Beryl fired a blast from her staff towards Usagi's Samurai Katana and Usagi qucikly picked  
up the sword and held it in front of her and Usagi tried deflecting the attack with her Samurai Katana, but it was too  
great for the sword and it broke in two and Queen Beryl fired another blast from her staff and hit Usagi in the heart  
and Usagi screamed as Beryl's evil power hit her and Usagi couldn't handle the power and she collapsed to the floor in  
severe pain. Usagi struggled to get on her feet and Usagi spoke.

"If you... kill me... you... will regret it... one day..."

Usagi spoke back to Beryl and Beryl's eyes lit up and she fired another blast with her staff and the blast hit Usagi  
and Usagi was hurled up in the air and then gravity pulled her down to the ground and Usagi couldn't handle Beryl's  
evil power and Usagi breathed her last and died still holding the broken Samurai Katana in her hands. Zoicite, Kunzite  
as well as Jadeite and Nephrite were surprised by the savagery by Queen Beryl. Then Beryl used her power again and hurled  
Usagi's lifeless body in outer space. Usagi's dead body floated in the blackness of space and a voice from the moon spoke.

"The witch robbed you of your life and of your sword... don't worry! Be reborn as LUNAR!"

The mysterious voice spoke to the slain girl as a bright pink beam came from the moon and attached to her chest  
revving her and another beam reforged the Samurai Katana and a pink energy covered the Samurai Katana and it was  
reborn as the Lunar Saber! Then Usagi was hurled back to earth once again with a new mission as Lunar to save the  
world from the forces of Queen Beryl.

Meanwhile, Jadeite released another youma. This youma was named Morga and released it on OSA-P and it took Naru's mother's  
guise and began to steal energy for Queen Beryl.

In Outer Space, Usagi was hurled back to the earth and both her and her reborn Saber landed in a rock quarry and Usagi woke  
up as Lunar. She had no memory of her past. Only one thing was on her mind... defeat the evil. Save and protect the children  
and save innocent people. Lunar woke up and looked at herself. She wondered who she was and how she got there but she couldn't  
remember.

"Who am I and where am I? This costume... what is this?"

Lunar wondered as she stood on her feet and with her reborn saber in her hands. her fuku at the top was blue with white stripes.  
Her skirt was also blue. Her boots was pink with a white strip at the top with a yellow crescent moon. She felt the jewels in  
her odangoes.

"Am I human? Am I a cyborg?"

Lunar asked herself but there was no answers for her. Then Lunar sensed trouble and she instantly teleported with her Lunar  
Saber in her hand and teleported to OSA-P and Morga had finally showed her true self and started to drain all the energy from  
the patrons and also Naru. Then Lunar appeared and spoke.

"Let the girl go!"

Lunar spoke in a quiet but commanding tone to the youma. Morga was surprised there was a new Senshi. Morga spoke to this strange  
Moon warrior.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Morga demanded.

"Who am I? That's what I want to know myself. I am called Lunar. Let the people and the child go this instant or face my power."

Lunar introduced herself but Morga wasn't phased one bit. Morga gave out a chuckle and spoke.

"I have never heard of you Lunar! Rise my servants! Rise and attack Lunar and kill her!"

Morga gave Lunar her answer and asked the possessed people to attack Lunar. The people rose up and started to charge at Lunar and  
Lunar spoke.

"Lunar Hyper-sonic Waves!"

Lunar spoke and made a piercing scream that knocked the possessed people to the ground and they fell unconscious and Lunar stopped her  
scream attack.

"What else do you have up your sleeves?"

Morga yelled at Lunar. Lunar slightly smiled and spoke again and touched her Moon Tiara.

"Moon Tiara Enchantment!"

Lunar yelled as she hurled her Moon Tiara at Morga and the tiara zapped Morga and trapped her in a force field and  
the tiara returned to Lunar.

"No! I'm trapped and I can't move!"

Morga spoke as she struggled to move. Then Lunar spoke up again.

"Lunar Saber Banishment!"

Lunar's Lunar Saber glowed and hurled energy at Morga and Morga burned up and turned to dust and people were free from  
Morga's spell and Lunar's sword powered down. Naru ran to Lunar and spoke.

"I have no idea who you are but you saved us... thank you."

Naru spoke to the mysterious Senshi called Lunar. Naru looked at Lunar and saw the crescent moons and realized that Lunar  
must be a Senshi and she spoke.

"You must be a new Senshi called Lunar Sailor Moon!"

Naru spoke with excitement knowing there was a new Senshi. Lunar looked at her Lunar Saber and replied.

"I am Lunar. My mission is to save children, defeat the evil and protect the innocent. My mission for now has been completed.  
Farewell."

Lunar told Naru and Lunar walked away from OSA-P as the other Senshi arrived on the scene to see that the youma was already defeated.  
Then Lunar mysteriously teleported away from the Senshi's sight and they wondered who this warrior Lunar was. That was a mystery they  
would have to solve.

"Who was that strange girl?"

Mercury asked in a curious tone.

"I don't know Senshi, but we need to find out who she is and if she is friend or foe."

Luna answered Sailor Mercury.

"You must be on your guard. Who knows what that Lunar character will do. This will require research to see who she  
is and why she is here."

Artemis explained. The Senshi nodded. And on a building in Tokyo, Lunar appeared and looked at the setting sun.

"Who am I? I am here to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I must make sure innocent people aren't hurt  
from the forces of evil."

Lunar spoke to herself. The more she questioned herself about her past the more it was a mystery to her. However,  
Beryl would soon know that a new warrior had appeared to stop her and she would do all in her power to defeat Lunar.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/25/2017

Sailor Moon Lunar is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2017 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	2. Questions And Answers, Part 2

Sailor Moon Lunar I: The Rise of Lunar Sailor Moon

Episode 02: "Questions And Answers"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** 02 ******

Lunar hadn't moved from the spot where she was standing after the  
last battle. She noticed that she could hear all the citizens of Tokyo.  
She could hear every argument and every discussion. She also noticed that  
she had excellent eye sight. She could see farther than most humans could.  
She also had an excellent taste of small as well. However, there was lot about  
her senses that she did not know yet. She stood there watching all the towns  
people and thinking about her rebirth. And she remembered the words spoken  
to her by a mysterious woman.

"You are reborn as Lunar! Your mission is to protect all children, defeat the  
evil and protect innocent people. Please carry out your mission."

The mysterious woman told her. Lunar never forgot those words. She stood on that  
building wondering about her past. She thought what her life was like before being  
transformed into Lunar, but her life before was nothing but darkness. Her Lunar Saber  
was now in its scabbard on the left side of her body. Lunar stood on the building all  
night and quietly observed the city. The next morning, she was in the same place. She  
hadn't moved one inch. She then decided to explore the city and see if she could jog  
her memory. She teleported to the sidewalk of the street. All the people saw her. They  
recognized that she was a Sailor Senshi, however Lunar had not yet aligned herself  
to the Senshi and didn't seem to care about joining them.

She walked down Juuban district to see what she could remember, but nothing looked  
familiar to her. She started to walk past the Game Crown Arcade and Motoki, one of the  
attendants that worked at the Arcade saw her and spoke to her.

"Miss, hey miss... you seem lost. I can help you."

Motoki told Lunar and Lunar turned to Motoki with a curious look on her face. Her thoughts  
went to her memory which she couldn't remember anything. Motoki knew the strange mysterious  
Senshi. Then Lunar realized that her stomach was growling. Even being a super soldier and  
having lots of power, she still had to eat.

"Are you hungry young lady? Please come with me and I will help you."

Motoki told her as he led her into the Game Crown Arcade and into the adjoining cafe. He  
led her too a booth and sat her down. She was very curious about the place and she was amazed.  
She never seen anything like it. Motoki spoke to her again.

"Stay there and my sister will help you. Her name is Unazuki. You will like her."

Motoki told Lunar and he left to find Unazuki and Unazuki came by to the table where Lunar  
was and spoke.

"My name is Unazuki and you must be Lunar. Do you want something to eat? I can get you anything."

Unazuki spoke in an upbeat manner to Lunar and Lunar looked a bit puzzled at Unazuki's question  
and Unazuki spoke again.

"I will tell you what, I will get for you one my favorite customer's favorite orders?"

Unazuki told Lunar and Lunar didn't know what to say and Unazuki left to get for Lunar a  
chocolate milkshake, an apple, and a muffin and brought them to Lunar, but Lunar didn't  
know how to eat them and she stared at the food. Then Unazuki thought that Lunar had no idea  
what to do with the food so Unazuki called her brother over and ordered the same food for Motoki  
so he could teach Lunar how to eat the food. Motoki came over and taught Lunar how to eat the muffin  
and the apple and also how to drink the chocolate milkshake. Lunar learned quick how to eat. Unazuki  
spoke up to Lunar.

"I got an idea for you Lunar. How about you stay with me? Do you live anywhere?"

Unazuki asked Lunar and Lunar didn't know how to respond so Unazuki spoke again.

"A home is where you live and keep yourself out of the elements. I will tell you what, if you wish to  
stay with me, my apartment is open to you, ok?"

Unazuki offered to her and Motoki spoke up.

"Lunar, the meal is on us. If you ever need something to eat, just come here and we will give you  
something to eat."

Motoki explained to Lunar that she was more than welcome to get something to eat there.

At the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl called Jadeite to her.

"Jadeite, who is that strange Sailor Guardian that defeated Morga?"

Queen Beryl asked in annoyed tone. Jadeite was a bit nervous and he spoke.

"I do not know my queen. She had lots of power though. She appeared after you killed  
Usagi."

Jadeite reported. He didn't know who this new Sailor Guardian was. He had a plan to  
release a new youma to draw out this new Sailor Guardian.

"Jadeite, any plans on drawing out that new Sailor Guardian?"

Beryl asked in a calmer tone than a moment ago. Jadeite thought a moment and he spoke.

"Queen Beryl, it seems these girls care about their appearance more than anything and they  
will do anything to keep them in shape! So, I will create Youma Runner! She will cause those  
girls to run even faster and they will shrivel into nothing after a worthless workout!"

Jadeite reported to Queen Beryl. She seemed to like his plan.

"Jadeite, please carry out your plan. Please don't fail me Jadeite!"

Queen Beryl gave him her blessing and Jadeite bowed and left her presence.

Lunar left the Game Crown Arcade and started walking down the street. Mamoru  
also was walking to the Game Crown Arcade when he saw Lunar. He had never  
seen her before.

"Good morning young lady! How are you doing today?"

Mamoru spoke to her and he found himself being very kind to her. She watched  
him very closely wondering if she should respond.

"I am just fine."

Lunar answered him. Mamoru smiled.

"Do you have a name?"

Mamoru asked her.

"My name is Lunar. That is all I know. I know nothing of my past."

Lunar explained to Mamoru.

"You remind me of one of those Sailor Guardians!"

Mamoru told her as he noticed that she looked like Sailor Mercury and the  
others.

"Sailor Guardians? What is that?"

Lunar asked in a curious tone.

"They are girls like you who fight for the sake of peace. They protect others  
from evil."

Mamoru explained and brought out a picture of the Sailor Guardians. Lunar  
remembered that she had seen them briefly.

"I had seen them briefly not long ago."

Lunar spoke as she remembered the encounter.

"Why not join them and help save Tokyo?"

Mamoru asked her in a curious tone.

"I have a mission I must carry out! My name is Lunar, my mission is to save children, defeat the evil  
and protect the innocent."

Lunar revealed to Mamoru and she walked away. At a local park, there was a track where runners  
could run and Youma Runner appeared and started showering the runners with her rays and  
caused the runners to run even faster!

"Shrivel into nothing you foolish female humans! Queen Beryl will have all your energy!"

Youma Runner spoke to the girls. The girls started running at a rapid pace. Elsewhere, Lunar  
sensed trouble and ran at a fast speed to find the evil that was affecting the girls. She ran down  
the streets of Tokyo until she found the disturbance. The youma saw Lunar.

"You will not be able to defeat me!"

Youma Runner told Lunar and Lunar wasn't phased by the youma's threats. Lunar brought out  
her Lunar Saber and struck the youma. The youma made a ghastly howl.

"Is that all you got girl?"

Youma Runner regained her composure and asked Lunar if that was all she got.

"Lunar Hyper-sonic Waves!"

Lunar spoke and made a piercing scream that pierced the youma's sensitive ears.

"STOP THAT SCREAMING!"

The youma threatened Lunar but Lunar didn't listen to her.

"Moon Tiara Enchantment!"

Lunar yelled as she hurled her Moon Tiara at Youma Runner that trapped her in a force field.

"NO!"

The youma yelled in frustration as she was trapped in the force field.

"Lunar Saber Banishment!"

Lunar's Lunar Saber glowed and hurled energy at Youma Runner and the youma turned to  
dust and burned away into nothing and all the female runners had their energy back. The  
other Senshi finally appeared and saw the youma was already defeated. The girls ran up to  
Lunar and spoke.

"Thank you! Who are you?"

"I am Lunar. My mission is to save children, defeat the evil and protect the innocent. My mission for  
now has been completed. Farewell."

Lunar answered and then she walked away and vanished from their sight. The other Senshi wondered  
who Lunar was.

"She defeated another youma! But who is she?"

Venus asked.

"Is she working for the enemy Luna?"

Mars asked.

"Maybe."

Luna answered in a tone that she was unsure about the strange girl Lunar.

"Maybe we should be on our guards up, if this girl is working for Queen Beryl."

Artemis gave his thoughts on the matter. Is Lunar the enemy or just trying to help  
people in Tokyo out? Will she join the Sailor Guardians? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 06/07/2018

Sailor Moon Lunar is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2017 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	3. Friend Or Foe? Part 3

Sailor Moon Lunar I: The Rise of Lunar Sailor Moon

Episode 03: "Friend Or Foe?"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** 03 ******

Lunar again stood on top of the building watching the sleeping city  
of Tokyo. It was night time and Lunar watched the city for activity  
of the enemies who would harm the citizens of Tokyo... especially  
kids. She watched carefully and then she jumped down from the  
skyscraper and landed on the ground running through Tokyo going  
to her next destination. Luna saw Lunar and she wondered what Lunar  
was up to. Lunar did not act with anyone and acted alone in everything  
she did. Lunar found a preschool where little children between the ages of  
3 and 5 met every day to learn about the every day things in life. Lunar  
entered the school and found a corner and went into reserve mode to  
conserve her energy and to wait for the enemy attack. Luna saw the strange  
girl called Lunar enter the preschool and not come out. Lunar thought the  
girl was up to something.

Luna went to the Senshi's headquarters to study Lunar closer. She  
had data on Lunar but it wasn't complete. This is what it said on the  
computer screen:

Name: Lunar  
Gender: Female  
Age: Unknown  
Affiliation: Unknown, possibly an enemy.

Luna wondered if Lunar was an enemy or not. However, time would eventually  
tell that Lunar was a girl who was a Senshi like the others but had no memory  
of her past.

The very next morning, the preschoolers entered the school and it didn't take them  
long to discover that Lunar was there in the corner awaiting for the enemy to strike.  
The kids loved Lunar for her dedication to protect others.

"Look, it's that girl Lunar!"

A small girl stated to the other kids. Lunar remained in reserve mode and she did not  
hear the kids call her name.

At the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl called for Jadeite once again and Jadeite stood  
before Queen Beryl and she spoke once again.

"Jadeite, you failed in getting energy for our ruler Queen Metalia. How do you propose  
you will get more energy for her? She grows impatient and won't be patient for long!"

Queen Beryl asked Jadeite and Jadeite started to sweat knowing that he would be  
done for if he couldn't gather energy for the great ruler of the Dark Kingdom. Jadeite  
spoke.

"Queen Beryl, that mysterious girl named 'Lunar' keeps foiling my plans. Only if  
we knew what powers Lunar. She seems to have an unlimited supply of energy  
and has foiled us for far."

Jadeite reported what he knew about Lunar to Queen Beryl.

"I will let Nephrite to investigate what powers Lunar. You just plan your  
next attack on getting energy for the great ruler. Nephrite, please stand  
before me!" Queen Beryl explained to Jadeite what he was supposed to  
do and she called for Nephrite and he appeared before her and Queen Beryl  
spoke once again. "Nephrite, you are to investigate on what powers Lunar  
and what can stop her for good. Understand?"

Queen Beryl asked Nephrite and he understood and answered her.

"Yes my queen. I will investigate on what powers her right away!"

Nephrite answered and he vanished. Then Queen Beryl returned her attention  
to Jadeite and Jadeite spoke.

"My queen. I have a plan. Little children from the ages of three to five have  
lots of energy and would not be able to fight back. I have a monster named  
Youma Tentagora who will extend her tentacles and drain all these kids energy  
and you will have energy for Queen Metalia."

Jadeite explained his plan to Queen Beryl and she answered him.

"Very well Jadeite, please carry out your plan. I hope you succeed!"

Queen Beryl gave her blessing and Jadeite vanished to carry out his plan.

Back at the preschool, the teacher calmed down the children and started  
teaching. Lunar remained in reserve mode. Her pink jewel in the center of  
her chest was glowing and slowly restoring her energy. Not to long after that,  
Youma Tentagora appeared and began attacking all the children by extending  
her tentacles and strangling the kids by draining their energy. The kids called  
out for Lunar as they were being attacked. The kids energy began to be drained  
and Tentagora was pleased that the kids were suffering. The kids called out  
for Lunar and Lunar woke up and grabbed her Lunar Saber and cut the kids  
free and stabbed Tentagora in the chest. The energy draining stopped and  
all the kids fell to the floor and unconscious.

"How dare you Lunar! They were being happily drained of their energy. Now  
I will have to take you out!"

Tentagora yelled at Lunar and Lunar was unaffected by her threats. Lunar then  
made her move against Tentagora.

"Lunar Hyper-sonic Waves!"

Lunar spoke and made a piercing scream that caused Tentagora to halt  
in her advances towards Lunar.

Lunar yelled as she hurled her Moon Tiara at Tentagora and the tiara zapped Tentagora  
and trapped her in a force field and the tiara returned to Lunar.

"Lunar Saber Banishment!"

Lunar's Lunar Saber glowed and hurled energy at Tentagora and Tentagora burned up and turned to dust and  
all the energy that Tentagora had stole returned to the kids. The kids quickly recovered and saw Lunar standing  
over them asking them questions.

"Are you kids alright? The danger has passed!"

Lunar asked the kids. The kids surrounded Lunar and were very happy.

"Thank you Lunar. I know you are a good person! Thank you for saving us!"

One of the kids thanked Lunar. Lunar checked on the teacher and the teacher woke  
up.

"Thank you Lunar for helping the kids. They are the future."

The teacher thanked Lunar.

"I am Lunar. My mission is to save children, defeat the evil and protect the innocent. My mission for now has been completed.  
And I must go."

Lunar announced to the teacher and the kids. The kids looked sad and they all spoke.

"Please Lunar, stay with us!"

All the kids spoke and pleaded with Lunar for her to stay. The other Senshi, Luna and Artemis appeared and  
watched the happy scene. Lunar spoke again as she rubbed one of the kids' heads.

"I must go and help others. That is why I was sent. If you need my help, just call my name and I will appear  
out of nowhere. My mission here is completed and now I must go."

Lunar explained to them. She then started to walk away and Lunar vanished from the kids' sight. Mercury  
spoke to Luna.

"Maybe we judged Lunar wrong? She seems to care for everyone she comes in contact with?"

Mercury asked Luna and Luna studied the scene that had transpired. Luna still wasn't convinced yet.

"I don't know yet if Lunar is on our side or not. Maybe she is. She will have to be investigated further."

Luna answered all the Senshi. Will Luna start trusting in the mysterious girl named Lunar. Stay there  
and find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 06/14/2018

Sailor Moon Lunar is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2017 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	4. Trust In Allies? Part 4

Sailor Moon Lunar I: The Rise of Lunar Sailor Moon

Episode 04: "Trust In Allies?"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** 04 ******  
Lunar stood on the top of a skyscraper looking at the sleepy city  
of Tokyo. She wondered about the other Senshi that she had seen  
briefly before. She thought about the next target would be and where  
it would attack. Then she decided to run towards the Hikawa Shrine.  
Lunar seemed to know in advance where the enemy would attack.  
She didn't know how she knew, but she knew and often acted upon  
it.

The Senshi didn't know who Lunar was but wondered if Lunar was  
an ally or an enemy. Mars was very interested in this strange new  
Senshi. Luna and Artemis wondered if the townsfolk would be hurt  
by Lunar's actions but so far, Lunar hadn't hurt any people at all.

Lunar ran down the streets and to the Hikawa Shrine and there she  
waited and she powered down to conserve energy. Rei nor Rei's  
Grandpa did not notice Lunar since she was able to blend into the  
scenery.

At the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was not happy that another youma  
was destroyed by Lunar. She spoke to Jadeite.

"JADEITE!" Queen Beryl spoke up sharply and then continued in a  
calmer voice, "Who is this mysterious Senshi named Lunar?"

Beryl asked in a very curious tone. It was a mystery who this Lunar  
was and no one there knew who this Lunar was. Nephrite did not know  
anything yet on who this Lunar was but he knew she was indeed powerful.

"I don't know my queen, but she has given me a headache every time she  
shows up and foils my plans to gather energy for the great leader of the  
Dark Kingdom."

Jadeite reported. He didn't know who Lunar was and that she had given  
him a headache everytime she show up when he launched an attack to gather  
energy.

"Do you have a new idea to gather energy for the great leader Jadeite?"

Queen Beryl asked suddenly. She wanted more energy for the great leader  
and no interference from that mysterious girl named Lunar.

"Yes, my queen. The Hikawa Shrine receives a lot of visitors and I will  
create a youma that will be called 'Youma Misfortune' and she will attack  
everyone at random and you will have lots of energy for the great ruler."

Jadeite revealed his plan to gather energy for the great leader.

"Jadeite, make it so! However, remember my patience runs thin as water.  
You won't always have my favor. I hope you succeed."

Queen Beryl granted his plan and Jadeite left to carry out his plan. Elsewhere,  
at the Hikawa Shrine, Lunar was still motionless since there was no enemy  
attack yet. Rei was making her rounds at the shrine when she saw Lunar.

'What's she doing here?'

Rei thought to herself and she remembered the last time that the enemy attacked  
and Rei thought back that Lunar was waiting for the enemy to attack and that Lunar  
did nothing to the children and that the children loved Lunar very much and they had  
no fear of Lunar. Rei decided not to disturb Lunar and looked around the shrine  
first before returning to Lunar.

Rei was finished with her rounds when the enemy started attacking. Youma Misfortune  
used her limbs to extend and catch the patrons of the shrine and she started draining  
their energy and Rei included. Lunar suddenly reactivated and used her Lunar Saber  
and stabbed the Youma which freed Rei from the youma's clutches. Rei knew Lunar  
would harm her. Rei turned towards Lunar and spoke.

"Thank you for saving me! It's time to even the odds!" Rei thanked Lunar and Rei  
got out her transformation pen and spoke again. "Mars Power! Make Up!"

Rei yelled and Lunar watched as Rei transformed into Sailor Mars. Mars spoke to the youma.

"I am the soldier of fire and passion, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will punish you  
with my flames of fire!"

Sailor Mars spoke to Youma Misfortune. Lunar saw Rei transform into Sailor Mars and  
Lunar was very interested there were others like her. Mars spoke again.

"I call on the planet Mars to help me burn the enemy... Fire Soul!"

Mars called on her planet of Mars and a huge ball of fire came out of nowhere and hit  
Youma Misfortune. The youma was burned but not defeated. However, this battle  
was far from over. The youma was outmatched and the youma vanished when Mercury,  
Jupiter, and Venus showed up with Luna and Artemis. Lunar spoke to the fleeing  
youma.

"I will be waiting for you!"

Lunar spoke to the fleeing youma. This battle with Youma Misfortune was just beginning  
and Luna had her chance to speak to Lunar directly to learn about who Lunar really was.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 06/22/2018

Sailor Moon Lunar is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2017 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	5. Lunar Joins Up? Part 5

Sailor Moon Lunar I: The Rise of Lunar Sailor Moon

Episode 05: "Lunar Joins Up?"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** 05 ******

Luna walked up to Lunar and Lunar saw the cat and she was drawn  
to this mysterious Senshi.

"Lunar, who are you?"

Luna asked in a curious tone. Lunar wanted to know that herself.

"I do not know who I am. All I know that my name is Lunar. I know nothing  
of my past."

Lunar answered in a tone like she was a bit sad, but Lunar actually showed  
no emotions about that.

"Well Mercury here can find out anything about anyone. I am sure she  
can dig up something about your past."

Luna suggested to Lunar. Lunar rose one of her eyebrows in curiousity.

"Oh?"

Lunar asked in a curious tone.

"That's right." Mercury started and then she continued, "I know how to look  
up stuff on the internet. If there is any info about your past, I can find it."

Mercury stated that she was good at researching others.

"You are like me? I mean one who fights evil?"

Lunar asked switching the subject.

"Yes, we all are except Luna and Artemis."

Mercury replied to Lunar about all of the girls being Sailor Soldiers. This brought  
interest to Lunar.

"I thought I was the only soldier whose mission is to help innocent people out."

Lunar responded to Mercury's comment.

"Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and myself fight to save the people of Tokyo from our enemy  
whose name is Queen Beryl."

Mercury explained to Lunar about themselves fighting evil. Lunar was very interested in this.  
Lunar turned to the others and spoke.

"So, you all have the same mission then?"

Lunar asked the other Senshi.

"Yes, that's right Lunar. Ami is the best one who can find out information on the enemy where  
they may attack next."

Sailor Jupiter explained to Lunar that Sailor Mercury would be able to find out where the enemy  
would strike next.

"I see. I also have an ability to discover where the enemy will strike next. Hours before the next  
next attack, I will go to the site where the battle will take place."

Lunar explained her method of discovering what the enemy would do and how she would react.  
Sailor Mars walked up to Lunar and held Lunar's hand and spoke up.

"Lunar, I noticed how you helped out the children and how they loved you so much. I ask you  
to please consider to join us. With you on our side, we would have a better time in winning against  
the enemy."

Mars pleaded with Lunar and Lunar answered.

"Please know this, I Lunar often works alone. Unazuki had offered for me to stay with her, but the  
prime directive forbids me to do this. I can't put that girl in danger. I have no where to stay to keep myself  
safe. However, I will fight with you since we have the same mission."

Lunar explained that she can't put Unazuki in danger. Venus spoke up.

"We have a secret base. We offer for you to stay there since it is very secure and no enemy may enter there."

Venus spoke up and offered Lunar to stay there at their secret base. Lunar was very interested in this.

"Very well. I will accept your offer. Please lead me to your secret base. Once there, I will go into restore mode.  
Once in restore mode, I won't activate again until the next enemy attack."

Lunar accepted Venus's offer and asked Venus and the others to lead her there and she explained that she  
would go in restore mode. The Senshi, Luna, Artemis, and Lunar made it to the Senshi's secret base and Lunar  
was amazed by the place. Mercury pressed a button on the computer panel and spoke to the computer.

"Computer, recognize the Senshi known as Lunar!"

Mercury spoke to the computer.

"Ready for voice authorization."

The computer announced and Mercury motioned Lunar to speak.

"My name is Lunar."

Lunar spoke to the computer and the computer beeped and the computer spoke again.

"Please confirm for final authorization."

"My name is Lunar."

Lunar answered once before.

"Voice recording complete. Computer access to Lunar granted."

The computer announced.

"What does that mean?"

Lunar asked Mercury in a very baffled tone.

"It means that you can use the computer for research to help you find your past. And  
also it will help you find out more about the enemy. I would have to teach you how to  
use the computer."

Mercury explained to Lunar.

"Humans have amazing gadgets?"

Lunar asked a question about the humans gadgets.

"They do indeed Lunar, but those gadgets are useful to our cause."

Luna answered Lunar as Luna jumped up on the computer console.  
Lunar was content about her surroundings and chose a corner and  
went into conserve mode. Jupiter waved her hand in front of Lunar  
and Mars touched Lunar's arm and it felt cold.

"Wow, she's already cold!"

Mars stated in great surprise.

"Please let Lunar be. Lunar is just resting. Even she knows that she needs  
rest. She's not like us where she can re-transform. So, she must power down  
to recharge herself.

Mercury urged others not to disturb Lunar. Hours passed and the youma they  
had fought before, Youma Misfortune started at a local park and Lunar suddenly  
activated and spoke.

"The enemy is afoot. People are in danger! We must go!"

Lunar spoke as she activated herself as she informed the others of the impending  
danger. All the Senshi and Lunar ran to where the youma was. Once there, the youma  
was trying to drain the peoples energy.

"Fire Soul!"

Mars yelled releasing her fire and the fire hit the youma stopping her from attacking the  
people.

"Lunar Kick!"

Lunar spoke up as she jumped in the air and kicked the youma and the youma landed  
on the ground.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled releasing her electricity from the lightning rod from her tiara  
and the electricity hit the youma.

"Bubble spray!"

Mercury yelled as her power went forth and froze the youma.

"Crescent Beam!"

Venus yelled as a single yellow beam hit Youma Misfortune and the youma  
couldn't keep up with all the Senshi's attacks.

"Lunar Saber Banishment!"

Lunar's Lunar Saber glowed and hurled energy at Youma Misfortune and burned up  
and turned to dust and all the energy that Youma Misfortune had taken was returned to  
the humans. Lunar put away her sabre.

"Good job everyone and you too Lunar."

Luna spoke to all the Senshi and to Lunar.

"Let's make ourselves scarce. Let's return to our base and of course I will join and  
forever help you since your mission is my mission."

Lunar advised them and they all left and went back to their base. The Senshi had a  
new ally, Lunar. This was only the beginning for them as a team.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/18/2019

Sailor Moon Lunar is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2019 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	6. Soldier Without A Past

Sailor Moon Lunar I: The Rise of Lunar Sailor Moon

Episode 06: "Soldier Without A Past"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** 06 ******

Lunar was on reserve mode back at the Sensh's headquarters. Lunar was in the corner  
restoring her energy. Her gem allowed her to use as little energy to keep her alive while  
in reserve mode. Ami had walked into the Senshi's headquarters that morning and spoke to her.

"Good morning Lunar, please remember if any trouble arises, you may contact me through the  
main computer. I will be there to answer if the need arises. There's no need for you to wake at this  
time. Please remember, alright?"

Ami explained to Lunar and Lunar's pink gem on her chest glowed brightly for a bit and then dimmed  
again. Ami took it that Lunar understood. Ami then turned and left the Senshi headquarters.

Later that day, all the Senshi had returned to the Senshi's headquarters and Lunar was still in reserve  
mode and Ami spoke to Lunar.

"Lunar, wake up. All the Senshi, Luna and Artemis need to speak with you."

Ami spoke gently to Lunar and Lunar opened her eyes and saw Ami. Lunar studied the Senshi again  
and saw that she could trust them.

"Good day."

Lunar answered Ami in a warm but quiet tone.

"Did you rest good Lunar?"

Ami asked Lunar if she rested good.

"Yes I did. I also understood your message earlier to me Mercury."

Lunar answered Ami that she rested good and called her 'Mercury.'

"Please Lunar, just call me 'Ami-Chan,' because we are friends."

Ami explained to Lunar and Lunar understood.

"A friend is like 'family.' They help you when you are in trouble? Yes?"

Lunar answered and said that friends are like family.

"That's right Lunar."

Makoto spoke up suddenly.

"Lunar doesn't fully understand humans. Lunar finds humans illogical. Humans  
are strange creatures and doing strange things."

Lunar explained that she didn't fully understand humans and that humans were  
sometimes illogical and also strange and doing strange things.

"Indeed they are."

Luna spoke suddenly to Lunar. Luna had oberved humans for quite awhile and even her  
didn't fully understand humans.

"Lunar, I would like each of the Senshi and the cat guardians to introduce themselves to you  
so, you can remember their names. I will go first. My name is Ami. I am Sailor Mercury."

Ami went first and introduced herself to Lunar.

"My name is Rei. I am a Shinto priestess. I am Sailor Mars."

Rei went next and introduced herself.

"My name is Makoto. I am Sailor Jupiter. I love to cook food. I can cook anything you like  
to eat. I am also very strong and I am a tomboy."

Makoto introduced herself to Lunar.

"I am Minako. I dream about being a pop idol that sings music. I am Sailor Venus."

Minako introduced herself to Lunar.

"My name is Luna. I am the Senshi's cat guardian. My job is to give them advice on the  
enemy."

Luna introduced herself to Lunar.

"My name is Artemis. I am Minako's cat guardian. I too give Minako advice and help Luna  
investigating the enemy."

Artemis introduced himself to Lunar.

"My name is Lunar as you all know. I have a strong desire to help the humans from the evil  
forces. My desire is that the children remain safe from evil."

Lunar also introduced herself to the others. Ami turned to Lunar and spoke.

"Lunar, what was the first thing you remember after you woke up for the first time?"

Ami asked Lunar about what she knew about waking for the first time. Lunar thought  
back and spoke.

"I remembered asking myself this: 'Who am I and where am I? This costume... what is this?'  
I didn't know exactly what I was. I know not if I was a human or an android."

Lunar explained to Ami about her waking up for the first time.

"What did you do next?"

Ami asked Lunar again about what she did next.

"I instantly teleported where trouble was and a girl was held captive by Morga. I easily  
defeated her without trouble. I saved the girl."

Lunar explained on what she did next after waking.

"Good. And that's when we saw you walk away, correct?"

Ami asked Lunar again.

"That is correct Ami."

Lunar answered and confirmed that is what happened. Ami noticed Lunar's pink jewel on her  
chest and Ami spoke.

"May I take your pink jewel and examine it? I wish to see what it is. I will return it to you. I promise."

Ami asked Lunar and promised to return her jewel.

"Very well."

Lunar spoke and Ami took out Lunar's pink jewel and Lunar powered down and slumped over  
like an android and she grew cold. Ami and the others thought it was interesting. Ami used her  
mini computer to scan the strange jewel, but the mini computer had no idea what it was or  
where it came from and Ami placed the pink jewel back in Lunar's chest and Lunar returned  
to normal and powered up again.

"Lunar, your jewel does contains a strange power but I have no idea of its origin or where  
it came from. Everyone, let's not tell anyone about Lunar's strange jewel. Alright?"

Ami explained to Lunar and the others about the strange pink jewel. She had no idea where  
this jewel came from. Ami advised the others not to tell others about it.

"Will you help me remember my past?"

Lunar asked Ami in a quiet tone again about her past.

"Yes, of course. That's what friends do. It will take some time to do research about  
who you are and where you came from."

Ami agreed to help Lunar. This was a start to a new friendship and Lunar knew she was  
in good hands with the Senshi.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/01/2019

Sailor Moon Lunar is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2019 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	7. Sabotage, Part 1

Sailor Moon Lunar I: The Rise of Lunar Sailor Moon

Episode 07: "Sabotage, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This will be a three part mystery. Enjoy!

****** 07 ******

The next morning, Ami came to the Senshi's secret headquarters and checked on  
Lunar. She was in a corner in reserve mode. Ami told Lunar that she would return  
later in the day and if something came up to contact her and Lunar's gem flashed a bit  
acknowleding Ami and Ami satisfied left.

Later in the day, Ami and Luna returned to Senshi Headquarters and walked in seeing  
Lunar slumped over and re-transformed and her gem that powered her was gone. This  
alarmed both of them.

"LUNAR!?"

Both Ami and Luna yelled. Someone had stolen the pink gem that powered Lunar  
and without it, Lunar was powerless.

"Who could have taken it?"

Luna asked in a worried tone. Ami thought about the situation and then answered  
her feline friend.

"This is a mystery and a crime. I would suspect anyone who is close to Lunar."

Ami suggested to Luna and Luna looked up at Ami like Ami had a solution to the  
problem.

"You mean the Sailor Senshi?"

Luna asked Ami if the Sailor Senshi were the suspects in this crime.

"Correct. I doubt Queen Beryl knows about Lunar's power source and the only  
ones who know are the Senshi, Artemis and you. I suggest we start taking pictures  
of the victim... Lunar... and then list the suspects and try to narrow it down of  
who took the precious gem."

Ami revealed to Luna and Luna nodded in agreement. Ami took several pictures of  
Lunar's current state as evidence with her phone's camera and later it would be presented  
as evidence. Then Ami and Luna spoke about who the likely culprit was that took the pretty  
gem.

"First, I would list myself as a suspect."

Ami started out by stating she would consider herself a suspect. This caused Luna's  
ears to perk up.

"Why you?"

Luna asked in a curious tone.

"I was the first who took out that gem trying to figure it out however, I put it back since  
I discovered nothing about it."

Ami explained to Luna.

"However, you and I have been together all day, so that rules you out."

Luna suddenly declared that Ami had been with her all day.

"The next suspect would be Rei Hino."

Ami suddenly announced.

"Why would Rei be a suspect Ami?"

Luna asked Ami about Rei and why Rei would be a suspect.

"Rei is psychic and Rei could sense things about it than anyone  
and she could do a reading on the mysterious gem."

Ami explained about why Rei was a suspect.

"The other suspects would be Makoto and Minako. However, I doubt Artemis  
would be interest in the gem. I would rule him out as a suspect."

Ami answered Luna again about more suspects.

"Who would you suspect most who had taken the gem?"

Luna asked again who was the most likely to take them gem. Ami really  
didn't have to think too long of who had taken it. Ami revealed to Luna  
who she thought who took the gem.

"I would suspect Rei most. She is the one most likely to try to find  
something out about it."

Ami revealed once again about Rei being the suspect. Luna then spoke  
up once again.

"Now we suspect Rei is the culprit. Now what?"

Luna asked Ami again about continuing the mystery.

"Well as Fred in 'Scooby Doo' always says... we must look for clues to  
continue this mystery."

Ami revealed to Luna. Luna scanned the room to look for anything unusual  
that could stand out and Luna found something.

"Look Ami, a foot print!"

Luna announced to Ami and Ami brought her camera and took a picture of it.  
The foot print looked more like a Senshi's foot print... that of Sailor Mars.

"I do suspect Sailor Mars by the look at the foot print."

Ami agreed with Luna and Luna spoke once again.

"Do you think Rei hates Lunar?"

Luna asked suddenly about Lunar.

"No, I think Rei was trying to help Lunar, just not in the best way of course."

Ami revealed to Luna that Rei didn't hate Lunar.

"Now what Ami?"

Luna asked Ami of what to do next.

"Now we go elsewhere and watch the other Senshi and see if there are any  
signs of evidence in taking the gem. Let's visit the other Senshi. Luna, please  
visit Rei but let not your presence be known. I will visit Makoto and Minako.  
Sounds good?"

Ami presented a plan of action about what to do next in this mystery. Ami  
and Luna left the Senshi Headquarters to continue the mystery elsewhere.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/04/2019

Sailor Moon Lunar is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2019 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	8. Sabotage, Part 2

Sailor Moon Lunar I: The Rise of Lunar Sailor Moon

Episode 08: "Sabotage, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** 08 ******

Ami went to Makoto's apartment first to see if there was any evidence of Makoto  
taking Lunar's gem and upon reaching there, Makoto opened the door and greeted her.

"Ami-Chan, what are you doing here?"

Makoto asked with great surprise. She wasn't expecting anyone today.

"I just came by for a bit to check on you is all."

Ami answered Makoto but didn't tell her about Lunar. Makoto was baking cookies.

"What kind of cookies are you making Mako-Chan?"

Ami asked her.

"Peanut Butter cookies. The first batch is almost done."

Makoto answered Ami as she went back into the kitchen and checked the cookies and  
took the first batch out of the oven. Then Makoto put the first batch on top of a newspaper  
that had some paper towels on it. After a few minutes, Makoto gave Ami a cookie.

"It's really good."

Ami told Makoto that the cookie was really good. After a few more minutes, Ami knew Makoto  
knew nothing about the gem that was stolen and ruled Makoto out of taking the gem.

"I have to go Mako-Chan. I will call soon if I need you, ok?"

Ami explained to Makoto that she had to go.

"Very well, Ami-Chan. Thanks for stopping by."

Makoto thanked Ami for stopping by and Ami left and she went to Minako's apartment and Minako  
opened the door.

"Hello, Ami-Chan. What brings you over here today?"

Minako asked Ami in a very curious tone.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing."

Ami explained without revealing about what happened to Lunar.

"That's nice of you. Artemis and I are just listening to some music. Perhaps, you want to join  
us too?"

Minako spoke again and explained that Artemis and herself was listening to some music.  
Ami then realized that Minako wasn't so bold to steal Lunar's gem.

"Maybe another time Minako-Chan. I just wanted to make sure that you are doing good."

Ami explained that she couldn't stay. Minako smiled and Ami left. Ami returned to the Senshi  
Headquarters as she waited on Luna to return.

Luna walked up to the Hikawa Shrine and carefully snuck into the fire reading room and there  
was Rei Hino doing a sacred fire reading on Lunar's gem. Rei didn't notice Luna at all. Luna  
just observed. Ami was correct who might have taken Lunar's gem. After a few minutes, Luna  
left the shrine and went back to the headquarters of the Senshi. Ami reported to Luna.

"Well?"

Luna asked Ami on her investigation.

"Minako and Makoto I believe didn't take Lunar's gem. That I am certain of."

Ami reported her findings to Luna.

"That's good. I was sure that they couldn't have done the deed. However, I did investigate  
Rei Hino."

Luna explained that she was glad that Minako or Makoto couldn't have taken Lunar's gem.

"What did you find out Luna?"

Ami asked Luna about what she had found out.

"I found out that Rei had taken Lunar's gem and she was doing a scared fire reading on it."

Luna revealed to Ami about what she had discovered about Rei and revealed that Rei had the  
Gem of Lunar.

"That explains of who had the gem, but why would she steal Lunar's gem?"

Ami asked Luna.

"Maybe to try to discover its origins."

Luna explained what she thought of what Rei's motives were.

"Now what Luna that we know who and why Rei took the gem?"

Ami asked Luna about what they were going to do next.

"Now we call all the other Senshi and we hold a mock trial here and we  
present all the evidence. That the motive would be clear to everyone."

Luna revealed to Ami. Now that the mystery was solved, now the mock  
trial would soon begin as Lunar remained in the corner powerless to do  
anything.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 03/17/2019

Sailor Moon Lunar is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2019 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	9. Sabotage, Part 3

Sailor Moon Lunar I: The Rise of Lunar Sailor Moon

Episode 09: "Sabotage, Part 3"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This wasn't an easy chapter to write! However, please enjoy anyway!

****** 09 ******

Ami used her communicator and called all the Sailor Senshi to their secret headquarters.  
Ami, Luna, and Artemis were in front of the other Sailor Senshi. The other Senshi why they  
were called together at a time like this. Luna spoke to the Senshi.

"Someone among us has stolen Lunar's gem that powers her! We will hold a mock trial  
to figure out why it was stolen in the first place."

Luna announced to the Senshi what her and Ami planned to do. Ami added to Luna's  
comments and spoke.

"Luna and Artemis will the judges. They will be the ones who will make the final judgement  
in a case like this. I will present the evidence to the court and I will conduct the interviews  
with the ones who are involved."

Ami further explained what they had planned to do. Rei made a gulp because she had taken  
Lunar's gem. Ami walked to Rei Hino and saw that Rei had the gem in one of the palms of her  
hands and Ami took the gem from Rei Hino and held the gem for all to see. Ami spoke to Luna,  
Artemis, and to all the Senshi.

"This court is now in session! I will start by presenting our first piece of evidence, the girl  
in the corner slumped over and unable to move on her own. So, what is this girl called  
'Lunar?' Do you have any idea who or what she is?"

Ami began as she presented the girl called 'Lunar.' Lunar was the first piece of evidence  
that Ami presented to all the Sailor Senshi.

"An android?"

Rei answered not knowing what Lunar was truly.

"A Cyborg?"

Jupiter answered Ami not really knowing what Lunar was.

"A human?"

Minako answered like the other two girls and not knowing truly what Lunar was. Then Ami spoke up  
again.

"Minako-Chan, you are very correct! Lunar I take it is a human, but she is a superhuman as long as  
she is powered by her gem and without it she is cold and dead as a cod."

Ami revealed what Lunar truly was. Then Ami then presented the gem as the next piece of evidence  
to the mock court.

"I present the next piece of evidence! This is the gem that is powers Lunar and she has abilities similar  
to us, but she has abilities that we don't have."

Ami explained that the gem that Lunar used powered up her transformation as 'Lunar' as everyone known  
her as but it also gave her life.

"See, if I place this into Lunar, she will spring back to life!"

Ami spoke to all the Senshi once again. Then Ami presented to the court the culprit who was suspected  
in taking Lunar's gem in the first place. Ami spoke to Rei Hino and the other Sailor Senshi.

"I present the next piece of the puzzle, Rei Hino which Luna and myself had suspected to take Lunar's  
gem." Ami presented to the court of who was guilty of taking Lunar's gem and Ami spoke once again and  
this time to Rei directly.

"Why did you take Lunar's gem? Please tell the truth."

Ami asked Rei why she took Lunar's gem. Then Rei spoke up and answered.

"I took it to figure out what it truly was and who Lunar really was, but the Sacred Fire didn't reveal anything  
useful."

Rei answered Ami and Luna.

"Rei, I know your actions were good, but there will be a day when that will be revealed, however the gem  
belongs to Lunar and you, me or anyone else has no right to it."

Ami explained to Rei about who the gem really belongs to.

"Our little mock trial is almost done. Now Luna and Artemis will place judgement on the accused."

Ami revealed to the Senshi and Luna and Artemis spoke among themselves and then Luna spoke  
up to present her judgement on the case.

"Artemis and myself have decided that Rei Hino is guilty in taking Lunar's gem and here is our  
decision. Rei Hino must be the one to place Lunar's gem back into her and formally apologize  
for taking the gem and Rei must explain to Lunar why she took the gem in the first place. That  
is our judgement. Now is this matter closed."

Luna spoke as she revealed their decision to Rei and the others. Rei accepted the judgement  
that was placed on her. Ami handed the gem back to Rei and Rei walked over and placed  
Lunar's gem back into Lunar. The Senshi waited a couple of minutes and Lunar was restored  
back to normal. Then Lunar opened her eyes to see everyone standing there not knowing what  
had previously happened. Rei spoke to Lunar.

"Lunar, I deeply apologize. I took your gem that didn't belong to me. I was trying only to figure  
where your gem came from and who you are. However, I found out nothing in the process. Please  
forgive me."

Rei explained to Lunar and Lunar then spoke up.

"Stealing? That is when a person takes something that doesn't belong to them. Correct?"

Lunar asked Rei and the others about what stealing meant.

"Yes that is right. That is what it means Lunar."

Ami answered Lunar about what stealing actually meant.

"I see." Lunar spoke once again, "However, I joined up with all of you in hopes that I  
would have the same level of trust as you all share, but how I can trust anyone who  
has taken the gem that powers me? I will be a 'lone wolf' for now on. However, I will  
still aid you when the need arises! I must protect my gem from those who would misuse  
it. Farewell!"

Lunar explained to the Senshi about her gem that her trust for them was a bit shaken  
and that she would be a lone wolf and Lunar vanished from the Senshi and Ami spoke  
to Rei.

"see what your actions caused. You must convince Lunar to rejoin us. I suspect the  
enemy can easily find out what powers her and she will be at their mercy!"

Ami explained to Rei that she must convince Lunar to rejoin them. This would be  
difficult thing too do, but Rei was willing to set things right.

Lunar appeared where Usagi's house had burned to the ground. Lunar identified that  
someone there had perished before she had appeared on earth as Lunar. Lunar had no  
idea that she was previously known as Usagi Tsukino.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 04/15/2019

Sailor Moon Lunar is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2019 Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


End file.
